


the boy with the broken halo

by amosanguis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Dark Danny "Danno" Williams, Dark Steve McGarrett, Drabble Collection, Dubious Morality, Episode: s07e19 Puka 'Ana (Exodus), Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Possession, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Here we go,” he says, hands folded neatly in his lap as he thinks about his next kill. Steve sits across from him, bloodied and grinning wide.





	1. swing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are unrelated.
> 
> Title from "Sinister Kid" by The Black Keys

He swings the gun up and forward and doesn’t blink.

 

“Here we go,” he says, loading in a new mag. “Here we go.”

Danny takes a breath – deep and deep into himself, until there’s nothing but calm.

 

He swings the gun up and forward, presses his finger against the trigger and says nothing.

 

“Here we go,” he says, hands folded neatly in his lap as he thinks about his next kill. Steve sits across from him, bloodied and grinning wide.

 

He swings the gun up and forward, laughs as the hammer clicks before he reloads, fires – reloads, fires – reloads, fires—


	2. gnash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Steve; Omega Danny; omegas in my universes are "mom" regardless of primary gender

Danny pulls Steve down – the kiss brutal, tasting of blood.

 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asks.

Danny waves at the members of Five-0 standing behind him, says, “Look at the alphas I work with, I think I’m fine.”

Rachel purses her lips, but doesn’t stop Grace as she shouts, “Mommy!” and wraps her arms around Danny’s waist.

Rachel takes a step back when Steve steps forward, a low growl rumbling in his chest – too low for Grace to hear, but loud enough Rachel gets the message.

The alphas behind him echoing it.

 

Steve gnashes his teeth and Danny howls in laughter.


	3. wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--possession

There’s something crawling over Danny’s skin.

Something black and cold; something that smells like the freshly dead – like blood and shit and piss.

Something that feels like an unanswered prayer.

Something that feels like hatred.

 

Danny sees Steve fall and he hears Steve scream and then there’s just this _roaring_ in Danny’s ears – like a freight train or an airplane flying low – and smoke fills the room. Then it’s over and there’s nothing but quiet and when the dust clears, it’s just Danny and Steve and a room filled with ash.

 

The next day, Danny gets a new nickname: _Wrath_.


	4. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s glass in her knuckles and rage in her blood—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Episode tag to S07E19 Puka 'ana  
> \--Kono centric  
> \--Barely there a/b/o with Alpha Kono and, not explicitly stated, Omega Danny mentoring her  
> \--I literally just paused the episode to write this, so forgive any mistakes

There’s glass in her knuckles—

 

_“Hold it,” Danny says._

_Kono’s eyes are closed and she’s holding her breath._

_“Hold it.”_

_Kono’s eyes are closed, lungs burning._

_“Hold it.”_

 

There’s glass in her knuckles and rage in her blood—

 

_“Let it go,” Danny says._

_Kono’s eyes are closed as she exhales._

_“Good,” Danny says, and he’s closer, his hand resting on the back of her neck. “Breathe, alpha pup. This job is going to get to you. All you can do is keep breathing.”_

There’s glass in her knuckles and rage in her blood and all Kono can do is _breathe._


	5. cheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the first time that Danny cheats—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for infidelity.

It’s not the first time that Danny cheats—

 

 

“Why?” Rachel asks; the ink on her divorce papers from Stan hadn’t even dried—

Danny wants to offer some lie or promise, but she’s heard all his lines before, so he says nothing as he sighs and leans back against the headboard, Steve burning like a furnace beside him.

Danny’s affections regarding romantic partners has always been fickle, flighty. He can’t stay focused for long before he’s getting pulled in another direction by a pretty face.

 

 

It’s not the first time that Danny cheats and it’s not bound to be the last.


End file.
